


By the Fireside

by thatguy8801



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I Tried, Slight Angst?, canon compliant I hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 10:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16891023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguy8801/pseuds/thatguy8801
Summary: A comforting fire shared by Eren and Mikasa





	By the Fireside

**Author's Note:**

> Hello once again. Ah look here, my first attempt at angst. I hope it is all to your liking.

Eren sat on a fallen trunk staring at the dancing flames of the fire before him. The scouting mission was a vital prerequisite before the expedition to his home town Shiganshina. The objective was to lay out a path to the city in the most effective way possible. Granted, the work Eren was doing made him feel a little helpful, but no amount of work could improve the mood he’d been in for the past few weeks.

Eren pulled out one of the 3DMG blades from his gear next to him. He absentmindedly traced his thumb and forefinger over the grooves of the blade as he stared into the fire, lost in thought. 

His father. Gone. Dead because Eren ate him. Perhaps one of the only keys to unlocking the mystery of the titans now dead because of him. How could he not blame himself? He was already feeling horrible and useless from Rod Reiss’s explanation on the coordinate, now he is responsible for the loss of his father and Mikasa’s second father.

Eren sighed and looked down towards the blade. The news must have affected Mikasa as well. Mikasa’s second father, her second family now gone because of him. It only made him feel worse. 

The breaking of branches, leaves and a new presence broke Eren’s train of thought causing him to glance to his left. 

The girl on his mind sat down next to him on his fallen trunk and stared at the flickering flames. She glanced over at him and watched his thumb trace the glowing blade in his hand. 

“How’re you doing?” Mikasa asked after a moment’s observation.

Eren stopped tracing and peered over at the person who knows him best. He gave a small grin. “You’re really good at that, you know.”

Mikasa returned his grin. “You always look really focused when you’re thinking. It’s a bit of a give away.” She shifted closer to him. “Is it about your dad?” Her voice was closer to a whisper. 

Eren sighed once more. She was really good at reading him. “Yeah.”

The raven haired girl moved closer until she sat up against him. Eren returned the gesture and leaned into her, his stress and apprehensiveness beginning to lessen with each moment. 

Eren then rested his head on Mikasa’s shoulder. The familiar scent of her scarf sent a wave of nostalgia through him, recollecting memories of a past long dead. With each old memory came a new wave of guilt and sorrow; the horrific events within the Ackerman house, Mikasa’s rescue, the fun times they spent with Armin, then the fall, his mother, his father. Each memory made him feel ever the more useless and guilty; he felt like everything was his fault. 

Mikasa felt the boy next to her begin to shake, then she heard some sniffs and pained breathing. “Eren?” she asked turning toward the brunet. 

“Mikasa,” he said in a shaky breath. He was crying. “I’m so sorry.” He repeated those three words continuously as he began to sob softly into her shoulder. 

Mikasa was taken aback by the sudden act from Eren, It was unlike him to share his feelings in this demeanor, yet he used to do this during their time as children. She wasted no time in trying to comfort the boy she loved and knew so well. She wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly, running her fingers through his hair in an effort to calm him. Being this close to Eren had started to speed up her heart rate, she hoped he hadn’t taken notice.

“It will be okay, Eren,” she whispered to him.

Eren lifted his head to look into stormy grey eyes, “How? Everything is my fault.” His sobs halted, but tears still ran down his 

Mikasa gave him a reassuring smile. “It is most certainly not you’re fault. Things will be fine, Eren. You’re strong enough to beat this. Youre the strongest person I know.”

Eren sniffed and smiled softly, then he buried his back back into her shoulder.

“Besides, we have each other.” 

Eren lifted his head up again. Mikasa blushed and turned away.

Eren smiled as his crying slowly died off. “Yes, yes we do.”

Mikasa turned back to him, eyes slightly wider at his response. 

“I promised we’d be together, right?” Eren said. A slight shade of pink began to show on his face. 

The two sat in silance for a moment, staring a each other until Eren broke off. “Alright let’s put this fire out and sleep,” He gave a yawn as he got up. “Im tired and we have a busy day tomorrow.” 

Mikasa nodded and followed him. The two quickly put out the, conaining it as best they could. When finished, they stood facing each other in the dark, only the light of the moon illuminated the nearby area. 

The raven shifted her weight back and forh from each leg, glancing from the ground to Eren, the titan shifter scratched his neck and sighed. 

Well, goodnight, Eren,” Mikasa said as she turned to go back to her tent.

“Wait,” Eren grabbed her wrist; Mikasa could see a shade of pink spread hrouh his face.“Why don’t you, ah, stay?” 

Mikasa smiled, she felt her face begin to heat up, but she was able to reply calmly. “Of course, Eren.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all!


End file.
